bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Central Control
Rapture Central Control 'is the ninth level of ''BioShock ''and the headquarters of Andrew Ryan. From this unbreachable fortress within Hephaestus, Ryan has controlled all of Rapture for years. This is where Jack will confront the city's founder. ''BioShock After activating Kyburz' EMP bomb, Jack overloads Harmonic Core #3, deactivates the magnetic locks on Ryan's door, and enters Ryan's central command. As Jack passes the airlock, Ryan activates Rapture's self-destruct sequence, swearing that Atlas will never take the city. The objective is now to find and kill Ryan and deactivate the self-destruct using his Genetic Key. Ryan then speaks to Jack: And now that I see you flesh-to-flesh and blood-to-blood, I know I cannot raise my hand against you. But know this: you are my greatest disappointment… Come now, my child, there is one final thing to discuss. Jack is told he is Ryan's "greatest disappointment" because what Ryan valued above all was free will, and his own son was made into a slave by the nefarious Frank Fontaine. The door to Ryan's office has been sabotaged, but Jack can access an adjoining room through an air vent up on the catwalk. In this room he finds himself facing a wall on which there are pictures of Frank Fontaine, Brigid Tenenbaum, Yi Suchong, Jasmine Jolene, and Andrew Ryan all linked to a picture of Jack. Security photos of Jack are scattered across a table, along with many other papers and a couple of audio diaries. But perhaps the most shocking discovery about the room are the words "Would You Kindly" written in red ink across the wall. Jack continues on and finally finds Andrew Ryan casually playing golf in his office. Throughout the previous level, Ryan had hinted over the PA that he had deduced Jack's identity and origins, and here Ryan proves it. He reveals that Jack never had a family and tells Jack that he is being used by Atlas, by means of the conditioned phrase "Would you kindly". Jack remembers all of the times that Atlas has controlled him via the "Would you kindly" command phrase. At this time Ryan says his famous speech about how a man chooses and a slave obeys. After this, Ryan leaves his room and begins to toy with Jack, commanding him (by use of the command phrase) to sit, stand, run, and stop. Then, Ryan hands Jack his golf club and commands Jack to kill him. As Jack beats Ryan to death with the club, Ryan yells, "A man chooses, a slave obeys." After Ryan dies, Atlas commands Jack to grab the self-destruct key and deactivate the city's self-destruct timer. As soon as Jack does so, Atlas reveals his true identity: the supposedly dead former mobster Frank Fontaine. Fontaine leaves Jack in the locked room and activates the security systems. Security Bots swarm the room, but a Little Sister leads Jack into a vent to escape. While fleeing, Jack falls down a vertical shaft and is knocked unconscious. The level ends here. Map ''This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map.''' Rapture Central Control/Map|Normal Map||true Rapture Central Control/ADMap|Audio Diaries New Discoveries Audio Diaries #Yi Suchong - The Vita Chamber #Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test #Yi Suchong - Baby Status Walkthrough Gallery Models and In-Game Images RCC Machine.jpg|''Model of the Rapture Central Control machine. Circuit breaker.jpg|''The circuit breaker that unlocks the entrance to Ryan's office.'' Central Control-Control Room03.png|''Things fall apart.'' Central Control-Control Room04.png|''The only way.'' Central Control-Control Room05.png|''Maps and munitions.'' Central Control-Ryan's Office02.png|''The fallen king and surprise defenses.'' Central Control-Ryan's Office03.png|''A daring escape.'' Central Control-Ryan's Office04.png|"Come with me!" Bugs/Glitches *Sometimes, by playing the Audio Diary "The Vita Chamber" just before Atlas speaks, the pictures of Atlas and Suchong will get mixed up. Behind the Scenes *It is impossible to return to this location after passing through it. This makes it one of two levels the player cannot return to, the other being Welcome to Rapture. *Several machines with typewriter like parts in Ryan's office, including the machine that accepts Ryan's genetic key to stop the self-destruct, are labeled "BELOWTREE." This may be a reference to Underwood, a real-life company which made typewriters in the 1900s.Underwood Typewriter Company on Wikipedia *Excluding The Lighthouse (which is an introductory area with no enemies taking place on the surface), this is the only level of the game where the player does not face any Splicers. *If the player would lower their health to 1 and then set Incinerate! ablaze at the exact spot where the cutscene triggers in Ryan's Office, stepping on the fire will kill the player and they will re-spawn in the Vita-Chamber in the Control Room, while the cutscene is still going. This will "break" the game, as Ryan's Office is permanently locked. So is the Vita-Chamber and if one would have the art subtitles on, the following text can be read: “''!!! Bug this. If you can read this Paul Hellquist did not do his job. Love, Kline.''” This Easter Egg was left by Lead Programmer Christopher Kline for Lead Designer Paul Hellquist and can be found in both the original and remastered version of the game.Obscure Hidden Message In BioShock Re-Surfaces A Decade After Release on Kotaku The same text can also be triggered in Neptune's Bounty, although under different circumstances.BioShock developer confirms that obscure Easter egg debug message is real on PC Gamer References de:Rapture Hauptkontrolle es:Control central de Rapture fr:Contrôle central de Rapture ru:Центр управления Восторгом tr:Rapture Merkezi Kontrol Category:Rapture Central Control Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations